


Rude Boy

by queerest_avenger



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Slight Dom!Reader, Slight Sub!Peter, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, blowjob, switch!Peter, switch!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: This is my first collab fic that I’ve done. I had the pleasure to collab with burnedbyshoto on Tumblr.
Relationships: Peter Parker/ Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Rude Boy

Your lips pursed as you looked over at Peter. It had been… awhile since you’d last been intimate. With his daily superhero needs, school, and of course his extracurriculars, he had been busy!  
You didn’t mind, truly you didn’t. You loved your boyfriend more than anyone in the world, but you were desperate. Whenever you wanted to get frisky, Peter would always comply, but it was never fun getting off when he was practically falling asleep on the bed.  
You wanted him to want you back, you were being selfish. But you also saw it as a way for him to destress as well!  
As easy as it was to get him riled up, it wasn’t fun unless you knew he was craving your touch as well. So, in order to feel him in between your legs, you set up a plan.  
As the two of you walked to school, your hands entwined, Peter quickly going through Quizlet,studying vocab terms. Your eyes gazed over at him, reciting every term perfectly, yet there was still that unsure tone to his voice despite the 100% being illuminated on the screen.  
A sly smirk covered your face as you suddenly pulled him into an alleyway. Peter hardly noticed as he swiped the digital flash cards.  
“Sorry,” You announce, and Peters eyes flash to you. They return back to his phone before returning back to your face  
“Wait, where are—?”  
“I need to tie my shoes!” You say pointing down to your untied shoelaces. Shoelaces you had stomped on while walking down the alleyway.  
Peter smiles at you, pressing a kiss onto your forehead as you hugged him.  
“Won’t take long!” You promise as his attention returns to his phone, and seeing that he was once again distracted, you smiled. Turning around, you brushed your ass against his crotch, apologizing as his eyes flashed over to you curiously.  
You bent down, tying your shoelaces, and ‘stumbled’ backward into his lap. You felt Peter still against you. His breathing hitched as you shifted around.  
“I’m sorry!” You apologize again, “I can’t balance!”  
“I-It’s okay!” Peter stumbles, his hands tentatively touching your waist as you continue to rub up against him while tying your shoelaces. A sharp gasp escapes his lips as you very purposely roll your hips.  
“(Y/N)”He yelps as you stand up, your eyes locking on his flushing face.  
“Oh shit!” You say, feigning embarrassment as you shake your head. “Sorry, but we’re about to be late!”  
You turn on your heel and race off, leaving a flustered and aroused Peter in the alleyway.  
The next time it happened was about a week later. Peter had come back home late and he was exhausted, tired, aching.  
You, unknowingly, sat on the mattress the only thing on your body was a lingerie set that Peter loved. He froze in the doorway, his jaw dropping as you stood up and walked to the mirror.  
You stared at yourself in the mirror, knowing full well that he was there, but continued to move about as if he wasn’t. Hands in your hair, lips pouting. You posed provocatively in front of the mirror before sitting back into the mattress. You brought out your phone and began taking pictures of yourself, your hair spread around you in an angelic fashion.  
Peter watched, still frozen, as your fingers trailed down your chest as you continued snapping pictures. A strained gasp leaving your lips as he quickly put together that you were aroused. His costume began to feel restricting around his now growing dick as your phone was easily forgotten, your hands now toying with yourself.  
Peter shivers as your fingers dip low to your cunt, stopping before they could do anything, and you sit up throwing on a shirt. Your eyes finally locking on his.  
“Oh, hi Peter!” You chirp bounding over, as if you weren’t doing exactly what he knew you were doing. You press a kiss to his lips before scurrying away, and Peter heard the shower head going, and he felt like crying. He collapsed into the bed, wanting nothing more than to drown himself in your smell. He relishes in the fact that he can smell your sweet scent in the sheets as he palms himself through his pants. Shit… why were you doing this?!  
Peter doesn’t know what’s going on anymore, only that whenever the two of you are alone you’re doing… something that makes him horny in one second flat. He was tired of it, especially since as soon as he tried reciprocating your actions, you would pull away smiling as you slipped away.  
His brown eyes locked on you as he came home one day, a lot earlier than usual as he wouldn’t be making rounds. But he was exhausted. The entire morning he had been fighting from Queens to Manhattan and he was so tired.  
He watched as you approached him at superhuman speed, your smaller body pressing him against the wall. You’re lips overwhelming his own. Peter groaned into the kiss, your hips grinding your pelvis into his. Shuddering moans pour out of his mouth as your heat overwhelms him. It’s intoxicating. Your tongue slipping into his mouth, your hands now palming him harshly through the fabric of his costume, it’s too much!  
You pull away, Peters lips chasing after yours, but you’re too far.  
“Sorry, I have to go! Study date with the girls!” You chirp, turning and leaving Peter stuttering your name. A raging boner in his pants, and his girlfriend now too long gone for him to do anything about it.  
Peter just about cries as he goes to the bathroom.  
Why were you being such a fucking tease?!  
The following night, you were in Peter's room. Your fingers scrolling through social media as your boyfriend sat tersely on his bed. You felt bad for all the teasing recently, you knew it had him on edge!! But the way you saw it, he didn’t seem that needy for you, so you were going to stop trying for now. He was probably much more tired than you realized.  
Your furrow your brows as the next song on your playlist starts, and you quickly skip it, satisfied with the following song choice.  
“Why are you doing this?” Peters voice croaks from the mattress and you stare up at him. Initially, you’re confused.  
“I didn’t like that song, do you not want me to play it?” You ask, ready to press the back button.  
“No!” Peter shakes his head, his chest heaving slightly. “The teasing… in the alleyway, you were home in lingerie touching yourself… making out with me and leaving before I could do anything?!”  
You blink slowly, a cunning smile slowly taking over your face as Peter stands up. His eyes seem desperate for answers, needy for your touch.  
“I was only satisfying myself.” You say as Peter’s hands grip your cheeks softly. “Did you not like it?”  
“...I would’ve liked it better if you let me do something about it…” Peter admits, he’s flushed with built up sexual frustration. You stand up from the chair, and Peter immediately presses his lips against yours. You sigh contently as you return the kiss fully, your fingers grasping his hips.  
“Sit down, Parker.” You tease, pushing him towards the chair.  
Peter follows your command, collapsing into the seat as you take your phone, skipping the song and grinning at the most perfect song you can think of.  
Peter’s breathing increased as your arms wrapped around his neck, and you slid onto his lap.  
”Tonight I’ma gonna give it to you harder. Tonight I’ma turn your body out.” You sang in Peter’s ear along with Rihanna as you moved your hips languidly against his crotch.  
He gripped your ass as he met his hips with yours, his hands pulling the material of your lacy panties as he moved. Peter moaned into your neck as you traced the shell of his ear with your tongue, moving to trace underneath his jaw and to his sweet spot. You slid your hands underneath his jumper and rolled his nipples between your fingers as you bit and sucked a hickey on his neck.  
You stopped; continuing the song. ”Buckle up. I’ma give it to you stronger. Hands up, we can go a little longer. Tonight I’ma get a little crazy. Get a little crazy, baby.” Peter moaned, rolling his hips;wanting you to give his now hard cock attention.  
“F-fuck,(Y/N/N).” You dipped your head to lick and suck down his torso, stopping at the waistband of his skinny jeans. Completely forgetting the song, solely focused on your boyfriend’s pleasure. The brunet let out another breathy moan as you palmed him through his jeans. You looked up at your boyfriend through hooded eyes, smirking at the sight of him.  
“You’re so pretty, for me, love. ‘Look so fucking good when you’re like this, baby.” Peter blushed, the veins in his forearms bulging as he gripped your hips. His brows furrowed as he panted slightly. You move your hands to undo his belt. Pulling the zipper down as you free his dick from his boxers. It slaps against his stomach; red and leaking with pre-cum. You look down on Peter to take in your work. He has purple love bites glistening with your saliva scattered across his body. You stop your movements to pull your red bralette down. You begin giving your hardened nipples attention; pulling and pinching as hard as you can. You moan out his name and a few curses as your head is thrown back, taking your bottom lip between your teeth. You release one of your nipples to take Peter’s cock in your hand. Your hold on him tightens as you tease the hood of your clit with his head. Peter whimpers as his head slips into your pussy for just a moment before you move off of him. He reaches for your hips, desperately needing to feel you around him. “Ah, ah, ah, angel. I’m in control now. You take what I give you. Do you understand, baby? Peter nods his head. “Yes.” “Yes, what?” You demand, as you lean down, your mouth barely brushing his parted lips. “Y-yes, ma’am.” He replies. “That’s my good boy.” You praise him, taking his bottom lip between your teeth. You nibble on it, releasing it before covering his mouth with yours. Peter’s kisses are needy and desperate; teeth gnashing against yours. He leans up to try and deepen the kiss, but you push him back against the chair. Peter whines in protest trying not to break his resolve and fucking rail you right here, right now. But, he doesn’t. He loves it when you're like this. Only focused on pleasing him. You don’t think you’ll last long though. You’re pretty desperate to feel his cock stretch you. Peter notices your pupils are blown as you look at him. “Fuck, Pete. I wanna suck that pretty cock of yours. Would you like that, sweetheart?” You hum. “Y-yes, please” he nodded his head vigorously. You smiled up at him as you got down on your knees. You took his hard member in your hand once more as you began to stroke him. Peter bit his lip to stifle his moans as you quickened your ministrations. “Now, Peter, you know I love it when you’re really vocal. Be a good boy and let me hear how good I’m making you feel. Can you do that for me,sweetheart?” You asked, batting your eyelashes. You removed your hand from his cock as you waited for his response. You cocked your head as you waited for him expectantly. Peter peered down at you through half lidded eyes as his chest heaved, hair sticking to his forehead. “Mmhm.” You didn’t wait for him to give you a vocal response as you licked the vein underneath his penis to his head. You placed an open mouthed kiss there before giving him kitten licks. “Oh, shit, (Y/N)!” Peter moans out, his fists clenching beside him. You smirk, taking him into your mouth. “Fuck” He exclaims, grabbing a handful of your hair. “Baby, fuck, please.” Peter whined. You pulled back, removing his grasp from your head, saliva trailing from your mouth to his cock. “Pete, you do that again, I won’t let you cum. Do you understand?” “Yes, ma’am”, Peter whimpered, releasing his grip from your head. “Good boy.” He moaned as you took him back into your mouth. Peter couldn’t take it any longer. He pulled your mouth of him and pulled you up into his lap. Before you could ask what he was doing, he took his cock into his hand and pushed into you. You both moaned loudly as he buried himself in your cunt. He gave you a moment to adjust before moving you along him. “You’ve been teasing me all fucking week, (Y/N). I think you need to be punished.”, Peter moaned as you dug your nails into his forearms. Peter began to mercilessly pound into you. You felt yourself getting closer to your release, but he didn’t let up. Peter continued thrusting into as you clenched around him, coming all over his cock. “F-fuck,love!” Peter moaned as he came shortly after. But, he didn’t stop there. He began rubbing harsh circles on your clit, causing you to clench around him hard. “Peter!” You screamed. He moaned again, thrusting into you harder. Not long after, he emptied himself into you again. Nothing but a overstimulated mess, you fell against his chest as you lifted yourself off of him. You could feel his come dripping down your thighs. “You’re cleaning me up, you ass.” You grumbled into his neck. Peter chuckled, kissing your head. “Yes, ma’am.” He stood up, wrapping your legs around his waist and carried you to the bathroom. “I love you, Peter .” You kissed his shoulder as he sat you down on the edge of the tub, reaching behind you to adjust the water. “I love you too, Spider-Woman.” He grinned, capturing your lips in a kiss.


End file.
